Father
by Coco Gash Jirachi
Summary: AU. Kai Nagase turns to the Hell Correspondence when his father has hurt his boyfriend, Gaku Ichikawa. Is he afraid of the covenant, or will his grievance be avenged? Hell Girl crossover. One-shot.


**_Father_**

**_By Coco Gash Jirachi_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Hell Girl, or Sukisho_**

**_Summary: AU. Kai Nagase turns to the Hell Correspondence when his father has hurt his boyfriend, Gaku Ichikawa. Is he afraid of the covenant, or will his grievance be avenged? Hell Girl crossover. One-shot._**

* * *

Kai Nagase stared at his blackened computer screen as a single, small flame appeared before fading away. Text reading _**I shall cleanse away thy bitterness**_ appeared above a small, white text box, and below the text box was a send button.

Turning his purple eyes in the direction of a framed photograph on his desk, he took one look at Gaku's bright, happy face before he turned his eyes back to the screen. Laying his fingers on the keyboard of his laptop, he typed in the only name his father had and went by: **_Aizawa_**. After the last letter was down, he placed his hand on his computer mouse, guiding the arrow on the screen to the submit button. Without a moment's hesitation, he clicked it and the black screen turned completely black. The arrow turned into an hourglass, and he stared at the screen as it reflected on his glasses.

A moment later, his computer shut off on its own and he saw the reflection of a girl standing behind him. Not alarmed, he turned around as he stood up.

"You've summoned me. My name is Ai Emna."

Kai stared at Ai for a moment, silent before he spoke as he took in the mysterious girl's features. Ai had blood red eyes, a dark high school uniform, and long, black hair.

"You're the one they call Hell Girl, aren't you?" he asked. "I was almost skeptical of your existence..."

Ai held out her hands in front of her. Sitting in them was a black straw doll with a red thread around its neck.

"This is for you." she said.

Without a moment's hesitation, Kai took a few steps closer to her and picked a hand up, grasping the doll from Ai's hands.

"If you truly wish revenge upon the one who has wronged you, just untie the scarlet thread from his neck." Ai began. "Pulling the thread will bind you into a covenant with me. I will ferry the soul of your tormentor straight into the depths of Hell."

Kai eyed the thread from behind his glasses, which shined slightly in the moonlight. His other hand lifted up, grasping the end of the thread.

"Untie the thread, and Father will go to Hell..." he said.

"However..." Kai didn't pull his hand back to untie the thread when Ai spoke again. He didn't look up at her, though. "Once vengeance has been served, you will have to deliver on your end of the bargain."

Kai still didn't speak, however, he lifted his head up to lock eyes with her.

"There always has to be a price." Ai went on. "And so, when you die, your soul will also belong to Hell." Her words still refused to shake Kai Nagase. "You will never know the joys of Heaven... your soul will be left to wander through a world made of pain and agony, there to remain for all of eternity." Ai paused for a moment. "But, of course, that's not until after you die on your own." Ai lifted her head a bit higher. "But you show no fear?"

Kai closed his eyes in a thought.

"No... however, I still need time to think things through..."

"As you wish." Ai responded.

When Kai picked his head up again and opened his eyes, he saw one glimpse of Ai before she disappeared.

**_"And now... the decision rests... with you."_**

* * *

Kai laid on his bed in his apartment, holding the framed photo of Gaku in front of his eyes. His eyes took in the features of the cheerful boy's face; from his small dimples to his darkish blue hair, and wide, happy smile.

It was funny how one person could step into your life and change you so much. Up until just a year before, Kai Nagase had thought he would never find someone to love in his life. The last person in his life who had loved him was his mother, and she died when he was only ten years old.

Gaku Ichikawa was a true blessing in his life. He wasn't a huge believer in God, but he did have to thank someone for bringing such a beautiful, lovely creature into his life.

Gaku had merely started out as his lab partner for his private after school studies, but it was barely a minute after they met that they felt sparks of intimacy. A week later, sexual tension had wound up so tightly that they didn't even perform an experiment one day. As Gaku entered the lab after school, with a proper note left on the door specifically stating that no one was allowed inside because of the chemicals they were to use, Kai's control snapped. It was a more than perfect opportunity.

Gaku felt a little shocked with surprise when Kai shoved him into the closed, windowless door and immediately swooped him into a dominating kiss.

Kai closed his eyes, smiling at the memory as it played out in his head.

_How was it ever possible for me to let such a beautiful creature change my life so much?... Gaku... you beautiful soul..._

Their affections for each other couldn't be hidden in the science labs forever. Stolen alone time in Gaku's dorm room meant that they had to be cautious and quiet, but soon enough they just needed to. Making love on lab benches and the classroom floor could only be comfortable for so long...

Soon, though, they began to openly show their affection for each other. They would hold hands when walking together, talk and laugh over lunch or coffee, go to the movies together, and could sometimes be seen cuddling against a cherry blossom tree.

It took them only a very short time to fall deeply in love...

... However, their honeymoon period of happiness couldn't last forever...

Kai Nagase's father, Professor Aizawa, soon became involved.

One day, when Kai had invited Gaku to his apartment just inside of town, Aizawa paid them an unexpected visit.

As they had just finished getting dressed and making themselves look decent, Aizawa "barged in", uninvited, and he stopped speaking his greeting when he saw Gaku. His eyes narrowed, glaring darkly at the bluenette boy.

"Pardon," he began. "I didn't know you had a sex toy over."

Immediately, Gaku's eyes widened in surprise and shock, his face also reddening from the "sex toy" remark.

"Don't you **_dare_** call him that." Kai growled in response.

"Calm yourself, son."

"Uh..." Gaku turned his head to Kai. "This is your father?... I didn't know you live with him."

"I don't. He just... **_drops by_** as he pleases." Kai responded. "I rent this place out of my own pocket..." He turned his attention from Gaku to Aizawa. "I thought I made it clear to you to announce your arrival instead of just showing up uninvited. Had you been here ten minutes ago, you would have seen us before we were decent."

"Kai-kun..." Gaku uttered, his face turning redder.

"How long has this been going on without my knowledge?" Aizawa forced.

"A few months. My love life is none of your concern." Kai said.

"I would think it is, saying as your mother most certainly wouldn't approve of this arrangement, granted if she were not deceased."

"Father, leave. **_NOW_**." Kai demanded as calmly as he could manage.

_**SMACK!**_

Gaku gasped out loudly, bringing his hands to his mouth. Kai's head had turned to the left when his father's hand met his cheek, however as he turned his head back and stood up straight, his eyes glared.

"I stopped living with you for a reason." Kai stated. "You are an absolute control freak. Stay out of my life."

"I'll give you three weeks to put an end to this." Aizawa responded, his eyes shifting over to Gaku. "Otherwise I'll see to it personally that you never see him again."

Kai stepped in front of Gaku protectively, holding his arms out at his sides to block his father from harming him.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" Kai growled in a dangerous tone. Gaku blinked, peeking around him and looking at his face. It was serious, protective, and somehow showed love for him. "If you lay a single hand on him, I will never forgive you!"

"Heed my warning all you wish," Aizawa stared through his glasses. "But I will not let this slip by me unattended to."

Kai's eyebrows knitted together tightly, his face forming a scowl.

Aizawa turned around, one hand inside of his white lab coat, the other grasping the doorknob.

"Good day, son."

Gaku stared as the door closed behind the green haired-man, his eyes shining with worry. However, he had no time to verbalize his concerns, for Kai turned around and pulled him into his strong arms, holding him tightly and protectively. He felt one hand tangle itself into his soft, blue hair, the other wound tight around his waist. His arms were stuck laying against Kai's chest, his head on the elder's shoulder.

"Kai-kun?..." Gaku uttered.

_"I'm never letting you go..."_ Kai whispered. Gaku's eyes watered a bit at the sound of his voice. It sounded like he was crying, his voice slightly shaky as a result. Even if he was one of the most stoic men while presenting himself to the world, Gaku was proud of himself to know the other side of him that no one else really knew. _"Gaku... I love you..."_ Gaku sniffled a bit at the feel of Kai's warm tears dropping onto his shoulder. _"I'll always protect you, no matter what the cost is..."_ He nuzzled his face against Gaku's cheek, affectionately. _"You are the light of my life..."_

Kai closed his eyes at the feel of warm tears forming in his eyes. He held the photograph to his chest; to his heart, tightly.

_"I made a promise I couldn't keep..."_ he whispered to himself, his shoulders shaking. _"Father's hurt us both so much ever since that day... Gaku... why couldn't I protect you like I said I would?..."_

* * *

Kai slipped his eyes open, his eyes looking over toward his night table. 3:24 am, just five hours away from when hospital visiting hours would begin. He sat up, looking down at the feel of the black straw doll in his hand.

**_"There always has to be a price. And so, when you die, your soul will also belong to Hell."_**

Kai slipped his eyes closed, taking a breath in and out of his nose.

"Gaku... I love you..." he began. "And... I'm sorry I couldn't protect you..." He laid back down on his side, the doll laying beside his head. "I can never forgive myself for letting him harm you... and I doubt that you ever will..." He opened his eyes, letting go of the doll and grasping the string with his fingers. "But, this is the best I can do for you... for us... Hell can have my soul. I'm not afraid. It's better me than you, so long as it means keeping you safe from that **_monster_**..."

Kai shut his eyes tightly as he jerked his hand back, untying the thread in an instant.

A small wind blew from the window, ushering the doll outside and into the sky.

**_"Your grievance shall be avenged..."_**

* * *

Ai floated in the water on her back, her eyes closed. Her hair fanned out beneath her in the water, flowing gently on the surface.

"Ai, I've prepared your nagajuban."

A moment after she heard those words, Ai slipped her eyes open. She sat her self up, sitting on her knees in the water now.

"Yes, Grandma. Thank you." she responded. A moment later, she stood up.

Once inside of the small house, Ai picked up the white underclothing and pulled it on over the wet, white clothes she already wore. She tied it at her waist before picking up her black floral kimono. She enveloped herself in the fabric, tying the sash at her waist. Brushing the hair from the right side of her face, the bells on her bracelet rung lightly.

Seated inside of her carriage, she was whisked away to deliver Kai Nagase's vengeance.

* * *

**_New Text Message_**  
**_From: Kai_**

**_Meet me at the school at 4 am. Okay?_**

Aizawa leaned against the closed and locked gate of Seishin Academy, the school his son interned at as a science lab apprentice. He held his cell phone in his hand, staring at the text message sent to him at 3:25 in the morning. He had never known Kai to be up that early, however he had just been pulling an all-nighter in his lab in the city; a good twenty-minute drive away from the town of Saishou.

"Come on..." He lifted his other hand, slipping his fingers beneath his glasses to rub at his slightly tired eyes. "Kai, if you're going to ask me to meet you spontaneously at odd hours of the night, you could at least make it on time."

A moment later, Aizawa took a slight jump away from the gate as it opened. Blinking and turning around, he spotted both Kai and Gaku standing hand-in-hand with faces that showed sadness, but no tears. At the sight of Gaku, Aizawa's eyes widened. The boy was bandaged around his head, on his arms, wrists, legs, fingers, torso and shins. Even one of his eyes was covered with gauze and medical wrapping. However, he wore his usual scool attire - his black uniform pants, red T-shirt and his white school jacket. Kai wore a black turtle neck, black pants and his lab coat.

"What the hell is **_he_** doing here, Kai?" Aizawa growled.

Silence passed between them for a moment before they let their hands go and turned around. Quickly holding hands again, they then began to run toward the school. The front entrance doors opened on their own, letting them run inside.

Aizawa stared after them before he calmly walked after them.

**_"Kai!"_** he called once he set foot inside. "What the hell are you doing?" He looked around, catching a glimpse of Kai's lab coat turning a corner to the stairs. Quickly, he followed after them, pocketing his cell phone in his own lab coat.

He ascended up the flights of stairs until he was on the third floor, following the sound of footsteps towards the science wing. He came across room 3-C, which he found to be slightly ajar with light traveling out of the crack.

Aizawa pushed the door open, stepping inside.

**_"Kai!"_** he called before silencing himself. He found the school lighting up; daylight peeked in through the science lab room windows, the lights were on in the hallways and in the classrooms again. However, things looked a little blurry to him.

"Wait right here, Gaku. I'll be right back with the supplies we need."

Aizawa turned his head, watching a familiar scene play out in front of his eyes. Gaku sat smiling at a lab bench, twirling a blue mixture in a beaker as Kai walked to the door with a small slip of paper in one hand, which contained a list of things they lacked for their experiment that day. As he exited the room, he walked through his father like he wasn't even there. Aizawa turned his head towards the teacher supply closet, watching as the doorknob turned and the door opened.

Freezing his mixing, Gaku picked his head up and looked over at the closet as Aizawa stepped out.

Blinking, Gaku stared at him.

"Aizawa-sama?..." he asked.

"I've given you more than enough warnings." Aizawa spoke as he slowly walked toward Gaku. "No matter how many times I try to beat the sense into the both of you, you continue to heed my warnings."

His eyes widening, Gaku got up from his stool and started to back away.

"Hey... wait a minute..." Gaku uttered in fear.

"I've made it clear to you several times that you are not to see my son again."

_**"KAI-KUN! HELP ME!"**_ Gaku shouted as he closed his eyes tightly.

**_"GAKU?"_**

"It's about time I teach you a lesson,"

Gaku gasped as Aizawa fisted his shirt, pulling him up to his eye-level, staring into his fear-filled orbs.

**_"Permanently."_**

**_"Gaku, what's-"_**

Kai's eyes widened upon running back into the lab.

**_"Father, what are you doing?"_** he shouted before he ran for them.

But he was too late.

His father threw Gaku into the closed window with an impossible force. Glass shattered, raining down to the ground as Gaku flew out, being pulled down by the force of gravity.

**_"KAI-KUUUUUUUN! HELP MEEEEEE!"_** was all that could be heard before a sickening thud echoed through the air.

Suddenly, the light all around turned dimmer; like a sunset. Kai and the other Aizawa disappeared.

"Why, Father, why?"

Aizawa turned around, and soon began backing away when he saw Kai standing right behind him. The look on his face was near emotionless, aside from the burning hate in his eyes.

"Why would you do this to us?" Kai slowly stepped toward him. "You're a cold, heartless man who doesn't value a single human life. You should be ashamed for what you did to Gaku."

Aizawa glared once his back hit the wall.

"So what if I did?" he asked. "You can't prove anything! Nobody saw me!"

_"Actually,"_

Aizawa gasped at the sound of a voice above him. He looked up, his eyes widening at the sight of Ren's large eye on the ceiling.

_"**I** saw you."_ Ren's voice spoke.

Aizawa lifted his hands up to his mouth, holding them down and pressing against his mouth to suppress the scream that made its way up his throat.

_"Well,"_ As Kai spoke, Hone Onna's voice came out of his mouth. He spun, and soon she stood in his place. "Have you learned your lesson yet, Professor?"

Aizawa let his hands fall from his face.

"What the hell is going on?..." he asked.

"Shouldn't you know?" Wanyudou asked, leaning against the wall a few feet away from him with his arms crossed. "You may think you're powerful and capable of anything you want to do, but God is watching."

Ren appeared beside Hone Onna on her left, and Kikuri appeared on her right side.

"You may have gotten away with killing your own wife and making it look like an accident," Ren began. "But when it came to your son and his lover, you took things too far."

Aizawa glared.

"Like hell I took things too far!" Aizawa barked, standing up straight, his hands fisted. "That boy should very damn well know that he will not get anywhere in this world with the illusion of love holding him back! He has a scientific potential that is the only one fitting enough to take my place once I die! I killed his mother - so what? I just need to finish the job on that God damned Gaku Ichikawa!"

"Well, Mistress," Ren began. "What do you think of that?"

Ai appeared in front of Aizawa, her eyes glimmering in a menacing way in the dim light.

_**"Oh pitiful shadow lost in the darkness... bringing torment and pain to others. Oh damned soul wallowing in your sin..."**_ Ai stared straight into Aizawa's eyes. **_"Perhaps... it is time to die."_**

With the flick of her wrist, flowers from her kimono enveloped Aizawa's vision, blackness overcoming him completely.

* * *

Aizawa's eyes snapped open and he sat bolt upright, looking around and surveying the area in a panic. He saw paper lanterns floating in the dark water, and when he turned around to look at the gates Ai was rowing toward, he felt his breath get caught in his throat.

"Hey... where do you think you're taking me?" he asked, turning back around. "Bring me back right now!"

Ai stared ahead, towards the gates: the destination.

**_"Hey, listen to me!"_** Aizawa exclaimed as he sat on his knees and attempted to stand up. However, soon, he found himself trapped within a large glass beaker. His eyes widened, and he began to pound on the glass. **_"Get me out of here! Get me out! Just get me out of here!"_**

"This is vengeance..." Ai spoke. "So I am to ferry you to Hell."

The sound of echoing bells soon sealed Aizawa's fate: an eternity in Hell.

* * *

_Maybe today will be the day he wakes up..._

As if his timing were perfect, Kai stepped through the automatic doors of the hospital right at 8:30. After he pulled the thread to send his father to Hell, he wound up falling asleep until only 6:30. Barely five hours of sleep that night, and yet he found himself wide awake.

_It's been three weeks since the accident... if he doesn't wake up soon, then, who knows when he will wake up..._

Gaku had fallen into a coma he had not awoken from ever since the accident. His mother, Rita, and Kai both spent all of their days by his side. His father, Teiro, worked all day and spent all night until visiting hours were over to visit. Rita slept on a cot in Gaku's hospital room, leaving only when Teiro instructed her to come home, shower, change her clothes and eat a decent meal before returning. Gaku was their one and only child.

Kai let out a small yawn before he picked his head up. He blinked when he did, seeing Rita walking in his direction. As soon as she spotted him, she gave him a smile and did a little sprint-walk to reach him.

"Hello, Kai-kun, and good morning." she greeted, sounding tired. "How did you sleep last night?"

"Good morning to you, Miss Rita..." Kai responded. "The usual... I slept for a few hours, woke up, then slept a little longer before I just couldn't sleep anymore..." He picked his head up a little more, eying Rita. Gaku was her splitting image; she even kept her hair just a little longer than his. He noticed the dark circles around her eyes looked a littler darker than the night before. "How did you sleep?..." he asked.

"I barely slept at all..." Rita responded. "Teiro just called me and begged me to come home... I'm not going to complain. I could use a good, long rest..."

"So... should I still call you if he wakes up today?" Kai asked.

"Call Teiro first..." Rita responded. "As much as he'll be as thrilled as I am to hear that if it happens, he wants me to rest more than anything today." She gave Kai a small smile. "Kai-kun, promise me that you will continue to be good to my son. I love him very much, and his happiness means the world to me. You've done so much to help him already... you're a part of our family already, you know."

Kai managed a small, tired, and slightly sad smile in return.

"You have no idea how much hearing those words mean to me, Miss Rita..." His smile widened ever-so-slightly. "I will love Gaku with all of my heart and soul for all of eternity."

Rita stepped a little closer to him, wrapping her arms around her son's beloved boyfriend.

"Thank you, Kai... for my son's happiness... thank you..."

"Well..." Kai smiled, returning the hug. "His happiness is my happiness, as well."

* * *

Kai remained nearly motionless as he sat at Gaku's bedside. He was seated on the edge of the cot Rita slept in overnight, his hands holding on to Gaku's right hand.

The boy's skin looked like it had gained a little more color; a sign of good health, Kai hoped. Delicately, his fingers rubbed across the top of Gaku's hand, as if trying to will him into consciousness with his gentle touch.

_"Gaku..."_ he began, whispering. _"I don't know if you can hear me or not, but... I love you... and... I made sure that Father will never hurt you again..."_

Kai lifted one of his hands, unbuttoning the top of his shirt and looking down to the black seal of the covenant on his chest; the mark that forever destined his soul to be bound to Hell when he died.

"Hell can have me..." he went on, buttoning his shirt back up and holding Gaku's hand with both of his hands again. "You are the light of my life, Gaku... the only reason I have to continue on with living." He slipped his eyes closed, letting a breath out of his nose. "We're free, Gaku... we're free..."

A few moments of silence passed. As soon as the movement in his hands was detected, Kai's eyes snapped open. He looked down at their hands.

Gaku's hand was moving.

It was moving.

His eyes widened, and he looked up at Gaku's face. He saw eyebrows twitching a bit, eyelids beginning to wriggle.

_"You're waking up..."_ Kai uttered. He managed to smile. **_"Gaku, you're waking up!"_**

A few moments later, Gaku's eyes slipped open partially before blinking slowly, opening nearly all the way. As his vision began to clear up, he saw Kai sitting at his bedside.

_"... Kai... kun?..."_ Gaku's voice whispered hoarsely.

Not a moment later, Kai leaned down and, as carefully as he could manage, planting a kiss onto Gaku's lips. Gaku grunted tiredly, but did his best to kiss him back. It lasted for only a moment, Kai ending it when he pulled up.

_"You're awake..."_ he whispered. _"You're finally awake..."_

* * *

Within a darkness filled entirely by candles, a new flame ignited, further brightening the nothingness just a little further. A small bit of wax began melting off of the top of the candle, and it streaked down the side of the candle like a teardrop of wax.

**_"Your grievance... shall be avenged."_**

The name inscribed onto the candle in black writing was **_Kai Nagase_**.

* * *

**_OWARI_**

Gash: I know... that was really short... but sometimes someone's decision to pull the thread in Hell Girl is really decided that quickly. It was still pretty short, though...

Zeon: I rather liked it...

Gash: Yeah... and this is the first time I actually wrote about a Sukisho character successfully entering the covenant. In **_For The Family_**, Sunao and Ran's contract with Ai was canceled; in _**My Brother's Keeper**_, it was Matsuri's baby sister who sent someone to Hell. In _**For The Family**_, it was mentioned that Hiromu sent someone to Hell, but he wasn't the main focus.

Aki: Well, I guess it's just a good thing you're writing more often, Gasshu. You should be continuing your multi-chapter stories, but, at least you're doing something.

Gash: Alright, well, everyone review. :3 And praise me for sending Aizawa to Hell! The bastard deserves it...


End file.
